hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Cock: Team Magumbo vs Team Bunyip
Top Cock: Team Magumbo vs Team Bunyip (also known as Top Cock: Season 2) is the second installment of the reality show presented by the Human Cockfighting League. The series is a landmark co-production between IRM and HvF. The second season was confirmed on Facebook and Twitter on August 14, 2014. The next day, it was announced that the series will feature the middleweight (185 lbs) division, and the coaches will be current HCL champions and training partners Jorgi Magumbo and Paul Bunyip. Season 2 of Top Cock will feature 8 middleweights competing for a 4-figure contract in the Human Cockfighting League. This season, preliminary fights have already taken place, and the identity of the 8 fighters will be known from the first episode. Cast The 8 fighters were revealed one at a time through a series of YouTube videos which included their preliminary fight. One video was released every day from Thursday, October 9, 2014 to Thursday, October 16, 2014. 'Coaches' *'Jorgi Magumbo' *'Paul Bunyip' 'Fighters' *'Team Magumbo' **'Michael the Amazing' (Henderson, NV) - Magician **'Gunner McCormick' (Springfield, MO) - Retired football player **'Earl Moseley' (Sunderland, UK) - Lighthouse operator **'Burt Penass' (New York, NY) - Firefighter calendar model *'Team Bunyip' **'A-Von Cooley' (Baltimore, MD) - Stadium concessions vendor **'Dick Mussolini' (Albuquerque, NM) - Daytime talk show host **'Arman Pepitonyan' (Yerevan, Armenia) - Disgruntled pizza delivery driver **'Jedidiah Smock' (Sunbury, PA) - Amish slaughterhouse worker *'Fighters eliminated during the preliminary round' **Rex Sherman (Los Angeles, CA) - Film critic **Donald Sobchak (Hollywood, CA) - Professional bowler **Chase Steigman (New York, NY) - Accident lawyer **Oral Roberts (Tulsa, OK) - Dentist **Ozzie Beam (El Paso, TX) - Feminist construction worker **"Miami" Dave County (Miami, FL) - Former professional boxer **Devon Babaganoosh (Chicago, IL) - Shoe salesman **Dale Wolfson (Trenton, NJ) - Scoutmaster Episodes The eight fighters were revealed in a build-up to the premiere of the season. Prior to episode 1, the two teams were selected by the coaches. *Jorgi Magumbo won the coin toss and opted to choose the first fighter. Therefore, Paul Bunyip picked the first fight. *Team selection: :: *Paul Bunyip then selected the first fight, Dick Mussolini vs Michael the Amazing. Episode 1 Episode 1: Buck Faceball (October 29, 2014) *The fighters were introduced and entered the house. Well... none of them entered the house because Burt Penass was in there naked and dancing. *Outside, three members of Team Bunyip (all but Smock) were talking with Michael the Amazing, despite Mussolini and Amazing fighting later that evening. *The house item this week is a season's worth of ramen noodles from local noodle bar and strip joint Hot Love Noodle. *Dick Mussolini and Gunner McCormick decided to dance in the bathroom together. And of course, Burt Penass joined them. *The underlying plot has been the two fighters, Michael the Amazing and Dick Mussolini, never leaving each other's sight, playing mind games for later on. *A repo guy stole our dumpster and cereal. The hell, man? *Burt Penass was dancing. Notice a theme, yet? *Earl Moseley and Jedidiah Smock, the two loneliest fighters in the house, found common ground in their loneliness. And having beards. *After both Mussolini and Moseley urinated on the season's supply of ramen as a prank, both Smock and Michael the Amazing ate some, and got food poisoning. *The house challenge this week is the Run From Your Problems challenge. Two treadmills were set up side-by-side in the octagon-like backyard. **'First Round': Dick Mussolini outlasted Earl Moseley. **Arman Pepitonyan outlasted A-Von Cooley. **Gunner McCormick outlasted Burt Penass. **Jedidiah Smock outlasted Michael the Amazing. **'Second Round': Arman Pepitonyan defeated Dick Mussolini via forfeit. **Neither McCormick nor Smock wanted to continue, therefore Arman Pepitonyan won the challenge. His prize for winning was a new suit. *Dick Mussolini prepared for his fight by sparring with a bunny that just appeared in the house. *Quarterfinal Fight: Dick Mussolini defeated Michael the Amazing via TKO (punches) in the first round. *Coach Paul Bunyip then had control over the next fight, and selected Jedidiah Smock vs Gunner McCormick. Episode 2 Episode 2: The Lodger (November 4, 2014) *The underlying story in the house leading up to the house was that everyone was getting sick, particularly Jedidiah Smock. At least he kept cleaning up his own puke from the toilet. So there's that. *While Michael the Amazing spent this week in the Cabin of Solitude, this week's house guest was Season 1 standout Herschel Mossad, here to give the fighters some advice. Instead, he slept, ate some piss ramen, took a lot of phone calls, and was eventually asked to leave. *Arman Pepitonyan spent most of the show on the piano and using the computer the wrong way. Literally. He had the keyboard set up in front of the wrong end of the computer. *This week's special item, which was also given away as the house challenge prize was found in the octagon-like backyard. It was a nice sauna, brought to us by the good people of Chael Sauna. Giving the new item a test run was Burt Penass and Gunner McCormick, no doubt looking to cut weight for the upcoming fight. *Burt Penass got a phone call and spent a lot of time talking to a young boy. We at IRM and the HCL take no responsibility for the actions of Mr. Penass. *Herschel Mossad wouldn't leave. *The confines of the house are slowly getting to A-Von Cooley, who appears to be going insane. He laughed alone while eating popcorn and holding a sparkler. What. *Dick Mussolini looked to inspire his teammate Smock, while Earl Moseley did the same for Gunner. Moseley gave some encouraging words of advice that really resonated with him. We think. He's so concussed, who knows. He drooled a bit. Dick, however, threw a water balloon and Smock and made him cry. *Smock was homesick and actual sick, missing his barn, and missing not throwing up constantly. *The house challenge this week was a Paint Your Favorite Thing challenge, which was monopolized by Herschel Mossad, who painted every easel with llamas and young women. I... I guess he won. Whatever you want, Herschel. Just please go home. *Quarterfinal Fight: Gunner McCormick defeated Jedidiah Smock via TKO (punches) in the second round. *Coach Jorgi Magumbo then won control over the next fight, and selected Earl Moseley vs Arman Pepitonyan. *By process of elimination, this meant that the fourth fight would be Burt Penass vs A-Von Cooley. Episode 3 Episode 3: Playing Catch-up (November 20, 2014) *Due to real life getting in the way, there was no house shenanigans airing this week. Instead, both remaining quarterfinal fights were aired. *Quarterfinal Fight: Earl Moseley defeated Arman Pepitonyan via TKO (punches) in the third round. *Quarterfinal Fight: Burt Penass defeated A-Von Cooley via TKO (punches) in the third round. *This means that the semifinals consist of one member of Team Bunyip (Mussolini) and three members of Team Magumbo (McCormick, Moseley, Penass). The coaches, Leighton, and Randy, will meet and decide collectively on the semifinal pairings, which will be announced before the next episode. *The semifinals were announced via Facebook after the conclusion of Episode 3. Burt Penass will face Dick Mussolini in the first semifinal, and Earl Moseley will face Gunner McCormick in the second. Episode 4 Episode 4: Legitimate Business Trip (December 2, 2014) *Tonight's episode was sponsored by Tour-a! Tour-a! Tour-a!, who provided all of Mr. Naga's legitimate business trips. *This week, the group is in Japan, except for A-Von Cooley and Arman Pepitonyan, who are in the Cabin of Solitude nursing their wounds. They are joined in Japan by Erik Helheim, Mr. Naga, and Herschel Mossad. They all hung out, and threw the football around. By that, I mean Mr. Naga beaned Jedidiah Smock repeatedly with the ball. *Oh yeah... Michael the Amazing is now a sorcerer. He summoned bees at Dick to stop him from bothering Smock. *The first legitimate business trip was to the bamboo forest. It was closed. They snuck in. No one got arrested. So we'll call that one a victory. *As night fell, it was time for the second legitimate business trip. Dick was convulsing on the couch beforehand, which is a concern for his fight later. *The second legitimate business trip was to Hot Love Noodle. Everyone was having a bad time until Mr. Naga talked. Meanwhile, Michael the Amazing just turned Erik Helheim into a chicken. Well, he made him think he's a chicken. Naga found that hilarious. *Jedidiah Smock hit on Mr. Naga. It worked. I think they're in love. Nope. It was just dark and a bad case of the "sake goggles". Awkward. *Burt Penass & Michael the Amazing played mahjong against Naga, won, and were knocked out immediately. Loads of people passed out. This becomes a running theme. They all got on a bus and went to the market. That was the third legitimate business trip, I think. *Dick was passed out again, maybe resting for his fight. Turns out it was smart, because Burt Penass seemed to get run over by the bus. *The fourth trip then took us to the SHRIIIIIINE of the Silver Monkey. Burt Penass got peed on when he made a wish. *Everyone was passed out. Except Earl Moseley. He was passed out naked in the bathroom. *The whole affair ended at the hot spring, where everyone got naked because there was a lady in the spring. I've seen enough Japanese videos where a bunch of naked dudes stand around a naked chick to know that this has to stop. *So instead there was a dance party. That was close. *Semifinal Fight: Dick Mussolini defeated Burt Penass via Knockout (left head kick) in the third round. Episode 5 Episode 5: Ronda Re-dicks (December 3, 2014) *Tonight's episode is brought to you by Most Chlorinated Pool Equipment, May You Swim for 10,000 Years. Thank you to them for the new Yakuza Jacuzza in the octagon-like backyard. *This week Burt Penass spent recovery time in the Cabin of Solitude. This is good, because no one would stand a chance with Ronda if he was in. *Jedidiah Smock & Dick Mussolini finally came to blows after weeks of egging on. *Ronda Taint made herself at home with the Dennis Stamp of Approval trampoline. She jumped for like five minutes. *Ronda found herself mostly interested in Earl Moseley. However, he didn't want to hug. So instead she started after A-Von Cooley, who was very receptive. *Michael the Amazing put a spell on Jedidiah Smock that made him vomit on Ronda Taint's breasts. She liked it and started acting like a chicken. We're not sure where the magic started to ended. *Arman Pepitonyan spent all day in the Yakuza Jacuzza. Even when it rained. *Gunner McCormick's training began with jumping rope in a towel. Beats vomiting, I guess. *Dick Mussolini decided that no one can have anything nice. He closed the Drunk Bruce Buffet, dunked the gelatin product in the sink and threw garbage on the floor. Then he started chugging egg nog. What a jerk. *Michael the Amazing, since he hadn't fought since his loss in episode 1, has gained a lot of weight. He's been downgraded to "tubby". However, we're pretty sure he used magic to lose the weight later in the episode. *Ronda Taint jumped into the Yakuza Jacuzza, where, guess what, Arman Pepitonyan was still there. *Everybody decided to go on a jog. Ronda Taint then got heatstroke and passed out. Don't worry. Earl Moseley revived her after first jogging past her. *After a tender moment in the kitchen, Ronda and Gunner McCormick slow danced and shared a kiss in the yard. A-Von Cooley showed up and was not happy, showing up and kissing Ronda as well. *After a while, everyone in the house realized nobody wanted to date Ronda Taint. Still someone had to, and that someone was Gunner McCormick. *Jedidiah Smock thought the cameras were portals to outside the house, as he was crying for help to get out. *Ronda was not happy with the ice skating date with Gunner, but she seemed to come around when he dressed up like a ninja. The date wasn't all that interesting, which is okay, because there was an ice skating tentacle monster that was loved by all the women. Meanwhile, Ronda Taint was passed out and Gunner was drinking. That's our show, folks! *Semifinal Fight: Gunner McCormick defeated Earl Moseley via TKO (Punches) in the second round. Episode 6 Episode 6: The Completely Irresponsible Party (December 9, 2014) *With the finals set, the eight contestants can unwind and conclude their Top Cock house experience with a house party hosted by none other than Season 1 winner Eamon Grundel. *There was a party. People got naked. Burt Penass cozied up to a young Canadian boy. A-Von Cooley didn't go because he was asleep in his mashed potatoes. Grundel's house has toilets everywhere. He's got a toilet car. *Seriously. A toilet car. Tournament Bracket Mussolini|'TKO'| Amazing|1| | Cooley|3| Penass|'TKO'| | Smock|2| McCormick|'TKO'| | Pepitonyan|3| Moseley|'TKO'| | Mussolini|'KO'| Penass|3| | McCormick|'TKO'| Moseley|2 || Mussolini|3| McCormick|'TKO'| }} Top Cock 2 Finale Tupelo, Mississippi |previousevent = HCL 35: Remarkably Unarmed |currentevent = Top Cock Season 2 Finale |followingevent = HCL 36: Christmas Is Canceled }} The Top Cock: Season 2 Finale is a mixed martial arts event that took place on December 11, 2014, from the Golden Nougat Candy Shop & Sportsbook in Tupelo, Mississippi. It was highlighted by the finals of the Top Cock Season 2 Middleweight tournament. . Fight Card * Note 1: Top Cock 2 tournament final. Bonus awards *'Fight of the Night:' Ed McIlvane vs Roosevelt Hazelwood *There was no Knockout of the Night award because no fights ended in knockout. *'Submission of the Night:' Michael the Amazing *'Fight of the Season:' Earl Moseley vs Arman Pepitonyan *'Knockout of the Season:' Dick Mussolini (vs Burt Penass) External links *Watch the Top Cock Season 2 Finale on YouTube. *Watch HCL on Hitbox. ----